Chapter 65: Laplace's Demon
Quick Summary Akira's Group meets a new group of people. Full Summary Akira's Group is surrounded by a pack of Pristichampus. They are trapped against a wall with no place to escape. Kazuma hits the Pristichampus with his Spear. The spear shatters when the animal bit with its jaw. Above them someone yells to them to run to the river. Akira first doubts the mystery caller, since the Pristichampus is an ancient-crocodile. He has no other choice, but to follow the caller's advice. Akira leads his group toward the river while Maya defends their back. They jump into the river. The Pristichampuses didn't jump after them. They prefer to stay on land. Akira looks up and sees their saviours from the top. Akira and Tooru are meeting the new people. Kyouko Nakayama is formally introducing her group to them. Akira notices the variety of background of the new group. Kyouko knew there was a group of students on the plane. Akira hasn't yet said a word to the new people. Tooru has spoken to them until now. Tooru introduces Akira to Kyouko. Tooru tells about Makoto and his Video Camera and he is a friend of Akira. He suggests they should group up. Kyouko wants to discuss it with her group first. She requests if they join, they would prefer Tooru as their new leader. Tooru corrected her, Akira is their leader. The adults are surprised of the true leadership. Shouji Mukai isn't impressed, He thinks Akira has a special power. Kyouko quickly pulls him back and they retreat into the jungle to discuss their next move. Akira sees Mami Kagura and he thanks her for her help. Kyouko scolds Shouji for his words. They need to be more carefully since their true leader is much reliable than Akira. Akira and Tooru are back to their group. Kazuma swears he has seen that girl before, but he don't know where. Kanako thinks she is his type. Kazuma quickly denies it, Kanako is the only one for him. Shirou is checking out on something on his Laptop. The encyclopedia didn't even said anything about Pristichampus afraid of water. Kazuma finally remembers where he saw her. She is named by the media as "Mami the Clairvoyant". He didn't recognise her in her school uniform. Other people remembers about her premonitions and fame at school. Kanako doesn't believe any words of it. Yuki steps in and defends Mami's premonition. Akira stops her before she overloads him with too much information about ESP. He thinks Mami guessed right about the weakness of the Pristichampus. Takashi suggests they just ask her when she comes back. Tadahiko Uchimura is asking Mami if she sees anything. Shouji doesn't really believe her at first. Kyouko quickly defends her by saying she predicted they will meet a large group of children. They all sat next to her on the plane and she already sees their fate on the island. Everyone on Akira's Group is excited to meet a group of people. Saji wants Mami's signature. Akira is lost in his thought about Mami's special power. Characters Introducted Characters Kyouko Nakayama, Shouji Mukai, Tadahiko Uchimura, Mami Kagura, Mitsuhiro Muramatsu, Masayuki Ikeda Introducted Extinct Animals Pristichampus Trivia *Yuki Sakuma likes bears and she is expert of ESP field. Category:Manga Category:Mami the Clairvoyant Arc